Harken
by darkmistress in the shadows
Summary: He'd take from her and she'd let him. ZukoToph, Toko


**Harken  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.  
**Warnings:** Pairings.  
**Music Choice:** If I Were a Boy (Beyonce)

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

She stood near the huge window of the palace's west wing. Her face was peaceful, as if nothing truly mattered, as if there was nothing to worry about. The pale and smooth hands were folded atop her lap; a small ring over her slender finger; a silver band and a small and glittering emerald embedded in it. A couple of golden bracelets hung loosely from her small wrist; he faintly recalled they were a gift from an earthbender to her (what was his name? Haru?). But the bracelet she treasured most was the one that was tightly secured around her left forearm; a gift from the Water Tribe warrior. The wind blew at her loose raven hair; around her face and in front of her clouded eyes, just like he always remembered.

But there was something else he remembered:

She was the Avatar's.

He never made a move out of the shadows. He stayed there, watching. In the back of his mind, he was reminded that she probably was very aware of his presence there; she always knew somehow. But she made no move to indicate this. Instead, the eighteen year old stared passively and blindly out the large window. Curtains of the colors of rich reds and shimmering golds swirled around her petite frame from the breezes.

She started humming a soothing melody. Her sightless eyes were closed now; not that it mattered.

He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. As her tune drifted to his ears, his fingers gripped his forearms tighter, remembering where this particular song originated. An old man had once sung that tune; in a way, this old man was both their mentor. But mostly a good friend to her and to him, this old man was like a father. That old man was now dead, since two years and some months ago. He was sure she hummed that tune simply for a tribute to her deceased friend.

Two minutes later, she stopped and gave a small sigh. The deep red curtains, outlined with gold, caressed her as she let a hand travel up one of them, as if in deep thought. It was then he came to realize she probably did not know he was there, for the west wing of the palace was built of wood. He frowned upon this and silently kicked off the wall to stand straight again. For a reason unknown to him, he had wanted her to know he stood behind her, watching her quietly. Perhaps he wished her to know how much he admired her.

In silence, he strode in her direction until just a meter away and watched as her small fingers trailed up and down the curtain. It was hard to believe, in just a matter of days, she would marry. He had known her for six years now but the realization that she was going to leave forever, with the occasional visit.

After the war and he was pronounced Fire Lord of his nation, she traveled with the Water Tribe warrior, Sokka, and some of the Kyoshi warriors. The Avatar began his journey around the world, restoring peace wherever it was needed. The waterbender had tagged along—they had been lovers at some point—but decided her fate was to be in the Northern Water Tribe to train other female waterbenders, feeling it would be best to have both genders know techniques for later generations. The Fire Lord got letters from her occasionally. Avatar Aang found other airbenders, who had been scattered across the world. With the announcement of Sokka and Suki's engagement, they all planned to meet somewhere, however it kept getting postponed with Aang's journeys and duties.

With that, the earthbender asked consent to stay in the Fire Nation, explaining she felt uncomfortable with the soon-to-be wedded couple and returning to her parents would be too hard on her heart; traveling with Aang seemed almost impossible for the earthbender, for she said she wished to settle down for a while. On friendly terms, the Fire Lord permitted her access and allowed her to reside in a large house near the palace, though the both of them hardly met. And when they did, somehow, he did all the talking and she listened, smiling and nodding her head mysterious grace for an earthbender. The only words she would speak would be of soft and encouraging speech ("Everyone believes in you, Lord Zuko. That's why you are leader, my Lord."). At times, he questioned silently why she would focus on him and never speak of herself; perhaps it was her maturity; maybe it was because he was Fire Lord, though he had made a point to everyone (his comrades) that they were at the same level as he.

One specific occurrence, he had specifically requested her presence. The old man, his uncle, had been in the Earth Kingdom for duties and he had no one else he had wished to speak to. Mai had suggested marriage and he—naturally—shied away and this had aggravated the young woman and she took leave, deciding to live with her family. In quieted turmoil, he didn't know what to do and the earthbender's face flickered in his mind and requested her audience immediately; an hour later, she came through the palace gates with her escorts. Normally, when they met, he would order servants for jasmine tea and he would lead her to a courtyard or another room to converse. This time, however, he quickly dismissed anyone near them and took hold of her hand, spilling out the happenings right there on the spot. And what he was shocked about was the fact she nodded calmly the whole time. He never did resolve the issue with Mai but he felt at peace after his meeting with the Bei Fong.

After his uncle's death, the Fire Lord had a large ceremony, where many people came to respect the old warrior. But the ceremony was mean for three people in particular: Avatar Aang, Toph Bei Fong, and Fire Lord Zuko. As they day went on, they stood in at the burial silently. It was one of rare times the Fire Lord had seen tears adorn her pale cheeks; for some reason, he thought another emotion other than tranquility on her features appeared even more graceful. At sunset, Avatar Aang took hold of her hand cupped her cheek, whispering words into her ear. Something was settled between the two and Aang informed the Fire Lord he would be taking the earthbender with him on his journeys; she would leave in the morning. He didn't fully understand why he was annoyed and dismayed by this, but knowing she wasn't going to be an hour away for him to call on her unsettled him.

The young Fire Lord dealt with matters alone, with only a few advisers for guidance. He would often write to Katara, questioning her what he could do, though she merely stated back that she didn't know either. Rebellions started to grow more and he grew agitated. There weren't many close friends nearby and the one he desired most wasn't there. He felt it would be a great inconvenience for both Avatar and earthbender to send her to the Fire Nation for a mere conversation. And there was no way of writing to them, considering their locations change by either day or week. So he tried the best he could alone.

A year and a half later, she came back with shockingly clean attire, the same refined movements and graceful smiles. She was seventeen then and was finally a woman. The earthbender came with news that most of the Earth Kingdom's regions were at last with peace and the Avatar was going to make an effort to stop the rebellious groups in the Fire Nation and Avatar Aang sent her for consent. The Fire Lord immediately allowed the Avatar to do so. She claimed she and the Avatar would stay in her old home and he was quick to agree. The following day, she visited him, commenting kindly how interesting it was when she found her home had been taken care off; wood furnished, floors cleaned weekly and all. He avoided the subject awkwardly.

He would frequently call for her presence during those few months before she turned eighteen. He would talk and she would listen but he would often ask her questions of her journey (such as how she spent her time with old friends, like Haru), how she felt, and what was happening with Aang. She, in return, gave him small answers and ask him questions, in which would cycle back to him talking and she listening. Through these months, he would send her gifts (never in person); these gifts included gowns, jewelry, and even small pieces of land to add to hers. In thanks, she would come to the large palace and ask what she could do for him. His answer was always the same: "Come here and sit with me," and the cycle would repeat itself. The gifts didn't seem enough to him because what she did for the Fire Lord was more than he, himself, could ever imagine. Her gifts were of advice and encouragement. At times, he saw his uncle in her and marveled how this young woman could possibly be an earthbender.

The Fire Lord found himself looking forward to each day with much confidence and feeling it could grow each time he saw her. However, in the dark recess of his mind, he knew it could easily be destroyed as soon as she was snatched away. He hoped that wouldn't come to be.

This young man would come to believe most hopes and dreams were vain imaginations. In the month before she would be eighteen years of age, she came flying through the palace gate (without escorts and the guards knew her by face enough to realize she meant no harm) and ran through the corridors hastily, searching for him, her deep red gown flowing behind her (another gift from him). When a servant came to inform him of this, he took upon running himself until he rounded a corner, which resulted in her falling to the ground in a beautiful and laughing mess. Upon helping her up, he didn't miss the silver band around her finger. Questioning it, she happily answered, "I'll be serving Aang well as his wife. Isn't it wonderful? Now I can help everyone by his _side_!"

Before his eyes was a completely different woman and he hadn't noticed it until then. Had he grown to know another girl instead of the adventurous Toph Bei Fong he had oh-so easily brushed off in their earlier years, before the war ended? Was this truly that same person? He hadn't realized until she exclaimed excited how _wonderful_ it would be to _serve_ their Avatar by being his _wife_. It wasn't understandable to him; how could she only focus on serving? Where was the headstrong earthbender he remembered from so long ago? It was then he realized that all this time, he had grown to be familiar with someone completely different. Had he taken that for granted as well? Or was he simply ignorant?

Now, as he stood behind her in the west wing of his palace, he reflected the past years. And, suddenly, he came to a conclusion. But, because he never could say things gracefully, like her, he said the first thing that he could think of:

"Where will you go after you two are married?"

The raven-haired woman slightly jumped and spun around, her left hand over her chest. Those sightless eyes were widened and her left hand was fisted over her chest. The other hand had gripped the curtain tightly. The young woman gave a short sigh and stared ahead blindly.

"Zuko…"

Her voice—both smooth and calm—gave a sense of peace and he closed his eyes, like he usually did when she said his name with such serenity; he loved it when she said it without an titles. And she wouldn't care either, for she cannot see him. Her ebony hair blew in the wind from the open window a bit more and she didn't make an effort to brush some of the loose strands from her bun out of her face. Briefly, he wondered what her reaction would be if he tucked them back in place himself; the thought was quickly brushed away.

After a few moments, she spoke again.

"To answer your question, Lord Zuko," and he looked to the side with disappointment; he disliked her saying his name with a title, "I believe Aang wishes to stay until the Rebellion on the East outskirts are settled. After that, he—ah, _we_ will take leave to the Earth Kingdom. Recently, there have been unnerving reports of pirates near the coast."

He mulled over this. It was almost as if there was no marriage at all between them. As it appeared—in his perspective—it revolved around Aang and his duty as Avatar and nothing more. Where was Toph in this picture? Wasn't she supposed to be by Aang's side? How she was describing the duties, it was as if she was there for mere support, if not nothing at all. Another thought occurred to him. Was she fated to be somewhere else when she was so lightly giving herself away?

"You aren't speaking, Lord Zuko," said the earthbender, her head slightly bent to the side, "I'm afraid I said something that offended you."

He stared over to her face, where wind still blew at her clothes and hair; her face showed bemusement. "You said nothing wrong."

"Then what must be so troublesome for you not to speak it?"

"I'm afraid I am upset over something that means nothing at all."

"Is that not what you said concerning Mai?"

He eyed her carefully. Somehow, he had forgotten about their meeting then, but as he slightly recalled the happening now, he remembered that is what he said, though in different words. How did she remember? It was astonishing to him. Using a few more seconds of the granted silence, he realized she had always brought up things of the past to remind him what to do or what to say.

With a sigh, the young man spoke." Why did you come here anyway? You're not supposed to be here at this hour."

"It is only sunset, milord, and I had wondered if you wouldn't mind some jasmine tea?"

"At this time, no, I don't want any tea now, Toph. I don't wish for anything other than—"

He frowned. There. He was doing it again. Each time, she would somehow reach out and make him speak mindlessly. And how frustrating it was this time! His desire was for her to leave and be gone before he was further angered. She was going to be gone forever anyway; why did she bother hanging about? This young woman was perfect at sensing emotions; shouldn't she know he being agitated? No, no tea. Any familiarity was foreign now; she was to be married and leave. It was her to disappear and he couldn't help but thinking how fitting and chronic the situation was.

In his troubling and scattered thoughts, a small hand was gently laid upon his broad shoulder, abruptly pulling him from the depths of his mind. The Fire Lord looked down to the short woman in front of him, her eyes seemed a serene light green.

Calmly, "What is it, Lord Zuko?"

Hastily and roughly, he grabbed the small hand and dropped it, where her arm limply swung by her side as he shrugged away from the young lady. Her confused look brought a small frown creep onto his features. Why was she confused? And why did she insist 'respecting' him in this manner? Didn't she know? Hadn't she known? More importantly, why had he suddenly let this anger him at all? Was it her soon departure? Glaring at the ground, instead of her, he hissed:

"I do not wish to _chat_ now. Leave me."

"Why do you not tell me? You always have…"

This time, his glare was directed to the raven-haired woman and he swore she saw her flinch, despite her blindness. "Perhaps it's time I find someone _else_ to converse with."

Whatever serenity she held in her facial appearance was gone now. It was as if she had been physically injured; her hand that had been in attempt to make a grab for him once more was frozen in mid air. The peace was replaced by a broken-hearted expression with a tint of desperateness. With seeing such a sight, he quickly looked away, eyes widened. Had he just said that? To the woman who had not wronged him intentionally? He frowned. But she had hurt him anyway, even without meaning it, assumingly.

Hearing a small shuffle, he glanced back at her to see she had already collected herself. There was certainly no peace in her demeanor, but she appeared calmed. He still felt sadness in her air. Her head was slightly bowed and her hands were folded in front of her. A hard pound in his chest caused his stomach to twist with turmoil.

"I…I am terribly sorry for…" she swallowed and continued, "…wasting your time. I'll take my leave now. Have a good evening, Lord Zuko."

With a light bow, she started to saunter past him. Thoughtlessly, he took hold of her forearm and brought her in front of him again, though their bodies came into close proximity this time.

"Zuko…!"

He gripped both her forearms now and almost brought her off the ground in an attempt to bring them to eyelevel. His breathing became harsh and hers grew into slow in-takes. Those small hands grasped the front of his robes and her eyes were shut tightly. Within all the years they had known each other, they had never been this inappropriately close. She was uncomfortable, he could tell by the rate of her breathing. He, on the hand, suddenly felt satisfied with holding her tightly and closely to him, though he was uneasy with her apprehension.

"Zuko! What are you doing?!"

"Say it," he hissed harshly through his teeth.

Her eyes opened quickly and a frown appeared on her features. Her small mouth opened slightly and he felt her breaths on his chin. "Wha… What?"

"Say it again."

Slowly, he bowed his head so that his forehead leaned against hers. In a small mutter:

"Say my name again."

He felt her hands lightly push against his chest in a sign to release her, though he did not.

"I—Zuko! Just stop it!"

Gradually, he could feel the grace leaving her. In a very low and gruff voice, he asked:

"Why are you going to marry him anyway?"

"Wha—what do you mean? Zuko…! Stop this!"

He gripped harder and she pulled against him. Closing his eyes, he asked again: "Tell me, Toph, why? What's the real reason?"

"I already explained to you my grounds on the decisions. Zuko, release me—this hurts!"

He didn't believe for a second that the great Toph Bei Fong could feel that much pain within his grip. She'd been through worse. So he kept his clutch on her. Slender and small hands—those small hands that had fought ruthlessly in battle—grasped at his robes tighter and he felt her form shake just a little. And when he realized he was bending slightly so that their faces were level enough, he held her closer. One of his hands let go of her forearms and traveled to the back of her neck and she shivered more.

Awaiting her answer, he contemplating _his_ grounds. More and more questions pricked at the edges of his mind and came flooding in. Why? Simply why? Why was he holding her, wishing to hold her forever? Attraction could be the reason, but if that were true, why now? Why hadn't he realized this sooner? She had always been there, ironically. And at this time, he knew she wouldn't be back. His mother…his uncle…even Mai. And now Toph Bei Fong.

Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on her.

"He did that once."

She didn't have to elaborate about who the "he" was, though the Fire Lord wanted to know what she meant. She would continue, he knew, and he let the question hand in the air. Abruptly, he felt her small hands let go of the front of his robe and glide over to his shoulders and her forehead rested on his chest.

"It was when we were traveling back from Iroh's funeral," a pause and then a sniff, "Funny how it happened on that night. He suddenly just scooped me up and said I was the only one he depended on since Katara left. Two months later and he said that it was amazing we worked so well together. And here I am…and I can be with him anywhere…and still help the world."

She shifted and just a little he let go of her. Her face turned up to him and he felt he shouldn't have been surprised by the glitter of tears in eyes.

"Am I crazy, Zuko?" Instantly, he caught the shaky voice and he had no idea how to answer it. "Am I crazy for giving everything away for the sake of the world? That's what Aang does everyday. That's what you do everyday. Even Iroh! But me? Why can't I give _enough_? Even in this marriage…I feel as if I cannot give my heart into it…"

"Then don't be with him."

"With all do respect," she buried her face into his chest, but just enough for him to hear her muffles clearly, "I believe 'being with him' will help."

"What about Katara? Toph, aren't marriages supposed to be for love?"

There was a soft chuckle from her. "You of all people should know marriages are for political symbols of peace as well."

"And you believe that's what you think it'll achieve? You are best friends, Toph, not lovers."

"We might as well be…"

He abruptly pulled away from her, gripping her shoulders harshly. A small sound of surprise came from her lips.

"Toph…"

"We didn't do anything…" she looked away, "but he…would like children someday."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "He's using you!"

Her face snapped in his direction and her appearance was of hurt. "Please…don't say that."

"Tell me something, Toph," and when he saw her listening intently, "How did you change? And when?"

"…I don't understand, milo—"

"And," he interrupted her before the rest of his title could escape her lips, "if where is that fierce girl from before, where is she now? Are _you_ that girl?"

"_You_," she pointed her finger, suddenly angry and he stared at her with slight surprise, as she hissed out the words, "_You_ of all people should know."

He frowned. "Know _what_?"

"Changing!" she suddenly screeched and he felt like stepping back a bit. Instead, she stepped forward, her fists closed over her heart. And in a quieter voice, "You should know how people change, that they change all the time. I had to grow up, Zuko. I could 't be a kid, I couldn't be _myself_. I had to be there for everyone."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko grabbed her left wrist with the sliver ring, "You think _this_ proves you'll be there for everyone? Whatever happened to the Fire Lord Zuko? Oh, yes, I happened to be second on your list!"

"Zuko!" the young woman tried struggling out of the painful grip, "I had been there for you! Whenever you called for me, I came. Why hadn't you realized?! I was always there!"

Her voice had gotten strangled and tears spilled down those pale cheeks. Wide eyed, he stared at the woman in front of him. Slowly, he released her wrist and she let it hang at her side. Staring at the ground, he muttered:

"Why hadn't I realized?" He felt her stare questioningly, but didn't care at all. "Why hadn't I told you how much I appreciated you?"

"No," Toph spat suddenly, "why doesn't _anyone_ say that?"

He frowned. "What?"

"No one—save for Aang—truly took me to heart. I was never appreciated for _being_ there. I helped in battle, and I got praise. But…other than that, Aang was the only one who would put a hand on my shoulder. Iroh made me believe that I wasn't useless though…so…"

"So what?"

"I decided to be there for you… If anyone, it had to be you."

"…why?"

"Because, Zuko, I always remembered you needed someone to listen to you."

"I still don't understand. You didn't have to."

"Yeah…I know."

It was quiet and he let his heartbeat slow down.

"Toph…why didn't you talk at all? You only listened. I remember you always used to talk…but…"

"Because you never listened to me."

He snapped his head in her direction and gaped. "Wha…What?"

"It's true. I was the one who always told you the good advice and listened to you. And let's face it, Zuko, when it was my turn, you merely brushed me aside, as if I didn't matter."

"I…" he looked away, "I never…"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. Since the beginning, it hasn't. It never does."

"It does."

"Not anymore. I'm going away, Zuko," her voice was soft now and almost sympathetic, "And like you said, I will have to take my leave."

"Toph!"

She brushed past him and he yelled her name again. This time she stopped and turned slightly to the side.

"He's been the only one to listen to me."

Zuko felt lost, suddenly. Her fists were curled and the now dark sky let the emerald ring glitter in the moonlight, as if mocking him, telling him he wasn't good enough.

"What if I said I want you to stay here? Toph, you can't go with him. You have to stay here! I'll listen more, I'll—"

"I love him, Zuko."

And he couldn't breathe.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Twenty-four and he still admired the pond in the courtyard. Those turtle ducks splashed about, as if blind to the rest of the world. Obliviously swimming about, like children playing, unknowingly that the world wasn't as pure as they believed.

Two years ago, he would have been angered at how happy they felt, when he had lost precious people.

His mother, which couldn't be helped. She was gone and Zuko accepted that. Mai. The love interest still brought sadness to his heart at the thought of her. If he hadn't been sightless to her feelings, perhaps things would be different now. Iroh. Zuko closed his eyes. His beloved uncle. He loved the man still, though, somehow, he was able to smile upon memories of the past with the old man.

Toph.

The twenty-four year old Fire Lord stood suddenly, dusting himself off and abruptly retreated to a council room. Perhaps there were other matters he could attend to.

A single turtle duck stared after the young man, blinking innocently.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

It was cold day.

Zuko preferred it this way, he realized, as he walked solemnly from another meeting. Perhaps it was because he was thinking metaphorically again. If he were cold inside, then it wouldn't hurt as much if he were cold outside, as well. Maybe after these two years and some odd months, he'd finally grow numb.

But another pain was added when someone called his name from ahead of the hallway; a verbal knife through his heart.

"Zuko."

The Fire Lord glanced up, shock and small hint of dismay written on his features.

"Or should I say 'Fire Lord Zuko'?"

Leaned against the wall, stood Avatar Aang, smirking slightly.

Forcefully calming himself, Zuko approached the peacemaker with ease, standing before him. "Aang, no formalities."

"It's great to see you too," Aang offered a smile.

Zuko offered one as well.

"What brings you here?"

"Business, I suppose," the avatar shrugged, his eyes averting suspiciously. "There are rumors about another tirade bouncing around the parts and I wanted to check it out."

"Anything else?"

"Two more things…" Aang grinned (and it looked incredulously childish on the 'twenty-one year old'). "Wanted to see how you were."

"The other?" Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"The other should—and will—be discussed somewhere else, along with the business I have."

"Fine," Zuko grunted, leading the avatar to the nearest isolated room.

A dining room, ironically.

(The Fire Lord never ate there anymore, only when important leaders came to visit.)

"What is it, Aang?"

"Actually," the avatar sighed out, taking a seat with what seemed melancholy, "I'm not going to delve into the meaningless talks about the groups planning to overthrow you—obviously you know about them and taking care of it. You know I'm just here in case things get ruff."

A nod from the Fire Lord. "That's usually the case."

Aang gave a humorless laugh. "It's been two years but felt like forever."

"That's funny, coming from you."

They both were reminded that he was, in reality, a hundred and twenty-one years of age.

"Yeah," another humorless laugh, "I guess I shouldn't be talking, really."

"Why are you really here, Aang?"

Silence covered the room and suddenly, there was finally awkwardness. A tug at his heart told him he was conversing with the man who stole the heart of someone he desired. Zuko mentally berated himself then. Aang, a wonderful friend, wouldn't purposely harm him, he knew (even when they were enemies, he truly never meant harm).

The avatar still sat, whilst the Fire Lord stood. Grey eyes were trained on the designs across the room on the wall, whilst golden stayed on the other man. Aang had the hint of the somber smile, whilst a passive one stained Zuko's.

"I guess…" at last, he began forlornly, "my heart led me here."

Zuko didn't say anything, knowing he'd continue.

"I don't have anyone to lean on anymore, Zuko," Aang breathed out. "Selfish, huh? It's all about me, me, me. Because no one's there anymore. And…I thought I'd bother you with my problems."

The man frowned. "It's all rig—"

"No, Zuko!"

The firebender stepped back, surprised as the airbender stood abruptly from his chair and stared at him with both anger and pain.

"It's not all right, Zuko," Aang whispered sadly, "because nothing's going right."

Something told him to keep quiet.

"She left."

The air suddenly felt colder than outside.

And Zuko resolved he hated the cold.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

"It's a nice place."

Zuko figured his companion was referring to the pond they sat besides.

"Yeah…"

"It's sacred. I can feel it. You always come here to think, don't you?"

"Yes, Aang, I do."

It was a comfortable silence now. With the two weeks during the avatar's stay, Zuko found the presence more soothing than anything he had felt for the past two years. Turtle ducks splashed away and Aang threw another cracker to them with a small laugh.

"I used to have a sacred place to myself. As a child, Appa and I hung out near the edge of the east side of the temple. No one bothered us there."

Zuko smiled gently.

Aang offered another.

"And when the war was over, I had this place in four different regions."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah… I had one in the Northern Water Tribe—still do…but I don't go there…often."

He felt Aang's discomfort.

"And what about the others?"

"Oh, yeah," Aang chirped, throwing another cracker to the ducklings, "There's one the Earth Kingdom, at the palace. And there's one in the Southern Water Tribe, and one on Kyoshi Island."

"And now you have another one."

Aang glanced at the Fire Lord with confused wide eyes. Then realization settled in and it came with shock.

"H—here?"

"Stop stuttering like a fool, Aang," Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. "Of course."

It was quiet and Zuko slightly wondered if Aang was still there or if he had flew off silently (because he truly could). But a small hum emitted from the avatar's lips. Zuko spared a look.

Aang's smile was heart wrenching.

"Thanks, Zuko."

"No problem, Aang."

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

"Guess it's time for me to go."

Zuko frowned as he watched Aang stride across the dining room (because he eats there regularly now).

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I've gotten reports from the Earth Kingdom again…" and with a sigh, "It's the first I've heard from her in a while."

Zuko never found out what happened between their beloved earthbender and him, but he let it be. Whatever Aang needed to say, he'd say it eventually, and Zuko settled on that. A selfish part of him said at least Toph belonged to no one. But he instantly resolved it was a bitter way to end things. All of them alone. And, whatever occurred, it left Aang into a deteriorating mess that eventually took him to the Fire Nation.

He often sat with Aang. The avatar spoke of adventures and the tirades all over the world. Zuko would sit there, tea in hand and nod and speak occasionally. It was comforting, as if he was giving something of great value to the man he owed such a great debt to. Aang even spoke of an incident when he had run into Mai, a great surprise to Zuko. The avatar explained she was well and currently living in the palace of the Earth Kingdom, another shocker. Apparently, she and a certain earthbender were great negotiators together (Aang only mentioned Toph's name once, sparking an interest within Zuko).

"Mai sent a letter and said that it's getting a bit out of hand. Pirates along the coast and stuff."

"I see," he took a sip of his tea.

Aang's eyes lifted to meet with golden ones.

"I'll leave in a week."

A nod from the other leader.

"And in that week, I'll explain everything."

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

The first day was filled with meetings and irritated remarks. The Fire Lord met with council members and other so-called important men of the society from the Fire Nation. Aang met with these men, as well. Zuko waited patiently until these meetings were done.

At the end of the day, Aang offered a few words before he retreated to the guest room (his room, Zuko corrected, because that was going to be his friend's room forever now).

"That day…when she went to see you, she came back crying."

Zuko went to bed guilty that night.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

For the second day, Aang was off doing duty in the Fire Nation, as a request from yesterday's meeting. Following through with it, Aang inspected the docks of the north side. Apparently, thugs were causing trouble (not enough, Zuko thought) and Aang was sent.

When he came back, Aang gave him a smile and remarked they were "bullying store owners and messin' with their wives and children." Zuko got the impression they wouldn't have a problem with that anymore by the way Aang's eyes flashed.

"After that day, we left and carried on. The marriage was supposed to begin in the Earth Kingdom. "

Zuko averted his eyes. Aang gave a sad smile.

"She kept saying she loved me."

Zuko now closed his eyes.

"But I knew she was lying."

And Aang retreated to his sleeping quarters again, leaving the other dismayed.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

On the third, they had a free day.

He found Aang by the pond in the late afternoon.

Sitting besides his closest friend, Zuko watched the growing ducklings silently. Aang held out a cracker and they snacked on it greedily. Through half-lidded eyes, the avatar watched with a disheartened air about him.

"She kept saying I was there for her."

The older man snapped out of his thoughts to stare at him.

"I always thought she was lying about that. But I guess that was the only thing I did for her… That was right, that is."

Zuko turned to the pond, discouraged. At least he did something for her. What did Zuko ever do what bring her tears?

"We'd lay in fields together, feeling the wind in the darkness and I'd tell her what the stars looked like."

There was another sad smile. Zuko kept quiet.

"When I reached for her hand though, she'd never hold mine in return."

Aang threw the rest of the crackers in the water.

"I knew she wasn't in the right place," a sigh, "She wasn't herself. She wasn't Toph. Sure, she couldn't be a little girl anymore. But…she talked to me as if I were royalty and she was a commoner."

Zuko frowned. So he wasn't the only who felt that way.

"I wanted the real Toph back…and I always wondered where she left that real part of her. Where'd it go?"

There was another silence for a few seconds.

"I know where it is now."

With that, Aang stood with a fake smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zuko."

"Yeah…"

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

The fourth was, unfortunately, filled with meetings once again.

But Aang left him with a few words before they were again consumed with their duties.

"I usually stayed up late at night before the wedding day to watch her sleep," Aang confessed with a sheepish smile. "She'd always mumble in her sleep about the people she lost in her life. Her parents, Katara, Sokka…Iroh."

There was a pause.

"I remember she'd say yours with sadness."

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

The fifth was busy, as well, much to Zuko's annoyance.

Aang, once again, gave him just a little explanation before walking off.

"I once asked her if she really wanted to go through with everything. She just stared and gave me this smile, saying she loved me."

Zuko's eyes dimmed.

"But I didn't believe her."

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

"There was one time," Aang started on the sixth, "when she asked if I wanted to hear a story."

Zuko quirked an eyebrow. Aang chuckled.

"I said yeah. Then she started it. It was about a boy who never listened to a girl. When he needed someone, she'd be there. But when it was she who was saddened, he didn't bother. He left her to deal with the problems alone. And another boy had to pick up the pieces. Unfortunately, the other boy held most of the pieces with him. She was broken in the end."

"…Oh."

Aang offered a smile.

"But I guess the story's still going on, eh? The boy's gotta give those pieces to her sometime, right?"

He didn't give Zuko a chance to answer.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

The seventh day, Aang packed Appa ready for the long trip ahead. Zuko stood beside him, along with assistants and servants, holding items for Aang.

"You didn't have to give me all this stuff, Zuko."

"It's the least I could do."

The avatar let out a dry chuckle. "No, Zuko, you've given more than enough."

Zuko ushered the servants away and they were alone with Appa.

"If you need anything, come back and—"

"We'll hang out by the pond," Aang finished, grinning. "I know. Thanks, Zuko."

Zuko smiled.

For real, this time.

"No, Aang, thanks to you, a load of stress won't weigh down upon this leader any longer."

"Same here."

Once again engulfed in silence, Zuko was reminded of the four weeks.

"Aang…?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to know…" Zuko averted his eyes, a feeling of shame curled inside him. "What ever happened?"

A grin from the other. "I was waiting for you to ask."

"…Oh."

Aang jumped down from the air bison and sat on the ground. On Zuko's part, it would disarrange his robes. But he sat besides his friend anyway.

"I let her go."

"What?"

"I told her she needed to…find herself, so to speak." Aang's eyes burned into Zuko's. "I knew everything. I knew where she left herself all those years ago—as a child. I knew what she thought when I hugged her. I knew what she slept about."

Zuko blinked, discomforted and confused.

"You see, Zuko…she left herself with you."

Zuko shook his head.

"I'm the one who destroyed her…"

"Heh, I was so jealous," Aang chuckled slightly, "I thought I hated you until I realized you were all that I got."

"What?"

"Zuko," Aang breathed out, "She's waits there. She's like a ghost in the palace. She waits for a letter, message, a voice, something. Anything. She knew, from the beginning, she loved you. Still does…"

"B—but how?! Didn't you say I'm the one who broke her?"

"Nah, Zuko," Aang waved a dismissive hand. "Sure, you broke her. But it's not as bad as you think, so stop giving me that hopeless look."

Forcefully, the Fire Lord calmed himself.

"You're the one who can fix her, as stupid and cliché as that sounds."

"H-how?" came the choked question.

Aang placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "How you fixed me."

The grin was genuine, Zuko thought, as he gazed upon the other's face.

"I didn't…"

"Thanks for listening, Zuko."

And, at last, the young man realized what he had done during those four weeks.

He had listened.

Truly listened to someone.

And helped them along.

"Aang…"

The avatar trained a gaze on him.

"Thank…thank you."

_For teaching me how to hear others._

"Likewise."

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

For the millionth time, he wondered what he was doing here. Silently, he watched her from afar and he wondered if both he and Aang were crazy for this (the avatar said he'd be okay watching over the Fire Nation for a few days with Mai). Appa had been gracious enough to be quiet as they hovered close by in the gardens. The bison let him down gently, and she turned.

He marveled how different she appeared. Older, mature, gentle.

Pearl earrings dangled from her ears and he found it ironic she wore red robes, lined with gold. In her hand, she held a single flower (a white lily).

"Aang? What are you doing here so early? I thought you—"

And then he stepped off Appa and onto the ground.

Silenced immediately, she turned pale.

"No…" broken murmurs escaped her lips in disbelief. "It…it can't…be…"

"Been a while, huh, Toph?"

He stepped closer. She gripped her flower tighter.

"I—I…_waited_."

It was said so softly and quietly that he barely heard it and somehow he knew she'd be this straightforward.

He smiled gently.

"Now come over here and have some jasmine tea with me, Toph."

"B—but--!"

"And then tell me all that I missed."

And, seconds later, that's when arms wrapped around his waist suddenly.

The lily fell upon the white marble path.

* * *

_--Fin_

* * *

**--X--  
A/N**

* * *

Looks like he'll listen from now on, eh?

Comment, PM, and/or read. Just enjoy.


End file.
